The Fool's Liar
by Kite Fox
Summary: When accustumed to loneliness it takes a while to know human confort. Little did she know that being shot into another world makes it 10x worse... May contain romance between game characters and the occational swearing. Rated T for SAFETY! XD safe-T XD


First is first... **DISCLAIMER! **Yes. The dreaded disclaimer pops up almost consistently on this site doesn't it...? Oh well, not my problem! I have no rights over 'I-can't-believe-it's-not-butter', you'll find out later why I said that. I also do NOT own Tales of the Abyss nor the site from which I've compiled my data from! Whoa... I sound MACHO smart! ^w^~

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Here's is some author's note to start off this odd tale that began in the far reaches of Kite's brain!

First of all, Kite has a **HUGE** habit of making the heroes and personal characters of Kites stories **DARK** and very **COLD!** That _may_ affect Kite's current character of this fanfic...

Now as to why Kite is referring to herself in third person? Because she can! Onto the story, my audience, and come along for the ride through the journey of Zelos' clone doppelganger, Luke, and the very odd newcomer to his land! ~/w\

If my writing is a little off and over developed for you then please ignore all the big words. I have been reading Shakespeare and don't think I'm ready to let go of it until I have finished the book for school. At least I am not writing in Shakespearean English unlike how I am accidently talking in it at some points in the day!

* * *

**Prologue**

**~~MY EGGS!~~**

My eyes opened to the rays of the first hours, catching the light blue strands of hair covering my emerald eyes, such was the way in the dreary summers here on Deer Island year after year. The forecast for today's weather, rain. Tomorrow was most likely rain as well. Oh, and let me take prediction to the next level. Most likely from the beginning of the Earth until the end of the world, Rainy with a chance of clouds.

Am I boring you? I should think so because just in the process of even THINKING these thoughts I have fallen asleep out of pure boredom unachievable even by school. But enough of the dreary thoughts right? Let me wake up and show you what I have found out about the world! Clumsy and tired DON'T mix. Don't even try to move around if you have the luck I do...

Just on cue my digital alarm clock went off. Being the clumsy person I am, I jump a mile in the air and thus triggering a plethora or events to conclude in my butt hitting the floor. And hard!

"Whoa, enough excitement for one day... Maybe I should just make breakfast."

I got up wearily and headed for my bedroom door, closely missing my skateboard and art canvas on my drowsy way into the kitchen. The cupboards were close to empty and the refrigerator had stopped running for reasons unknown. I checked over the eggs to make sure of their freshness and flipped on the burners.

In my semi-conscious state I failed to notice the letter on the counter top to my left. When I deemed the burner to have enough heat on it from the red hot coil underneath the pan and the "I-can't-believe-it's-not-butter" butter melted I reached for the eggs. But only then, that was the way of my family. Or, what was left of it anyway...

Stuck in my thought I was about to severe the yolk from its shell everything went black. I don't mean just black, I mean BLACK. I couldn't see a light in front of me while being strapped into a jetpack and explosions going off everywhere. The last thing I remember seeing was that purple envelope, 'DANGER' it said. Well whoop-de-doo, Clumsiness strikes again!

The only thought that crashed through my mind at the moment though was... What the heck! What about my eggs!

When I came too I could hear strange voices.

"What do you think happened to her, pa?" A small voice sounded uncomfortably close to my ear. The breathing of the kid leaving behind its misty trails. It was obviously morning here too, but where WAS here...?

* * *

That's it so far folks! The prologue is finished! And the heroine has been introduced to a different place. I can only fathom what you are thinking right now... 'WHAY THE HECK IS THIS CRAP!' and 'WHY IS IT SO SHORT!' If you want the chapters longer then it would be nice for you to say so, but keep in mind! When the chapters are nice and shortish like this I'll update faster. On the other hand, tons of cliff-hangers. YOU CHOSE! This is also only the prologue, the other chapters are a little longer than this, just depends whether I'm in the mood to write 'em or draw 'em.

Oh! And here is a picture of our Heroine who you have yet to know the name of! ( there are spaces in it though, erase them first ;p) Amadan Liera is her name in the TotA world! Not her normal name. You'll find out what is means in the next chapter!

http :// firefoxheart . deviantart . com / art / Amadan-Liera - 164084889

Please comment ^w^ Constuctive critisism can go a long ways!


End file.
